


ecstasy comes and they cannot stay

by kendrasaunders



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/pseuds/kendrasaunders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I really missed seeing you naked."</p>
            </blockquote>





	ecstasy comes and they cannot stay

**Author's Note:**

> could be considered as a follow up to [so hello from the other side](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5429690), but also works as a standalone.
> 
> inspired by "i am going to make love to you like the first time we kissed."

“Can I say something weird?”

Nyssa pulls her hair over her shoulder. Runs her fingers through its length. “You don’t usually ask.”

“Yeah, but-” Sara feels the innate urge to nibble her lip. Clench her thighs. “You know. It’s been a while. For me.”

“It’s been a while for me as well. You know that.”

“Well,” Sara sighs. “That’s- That’s good.”

“Excuse me?”

“I thought you were- It’s stupid. It’s not what I wanted to ask you about.”

Nyssa twirls a lock of her hair. “What’s bothering you?”

“It’s not bothering me!” Sara says. “I just thought, like- It really doesn’t matter.”

“Is this about Laurel?”

“Yes,” Sara says. “No. I don’t know. I don’t want to talk about it, right now.”

“You brought it up.”

A huff. “I know.”

“I’m not scolding,” Nyssa says. “I’m just saying.”

“The Nyssa slogan,” Sara says. “Come on. I’m getting cold.”

 

  
The clubhouse has a few showers, but nothing communal size. It’s a converted 2-story apartment. Not a freaking- Science lab, or mountain hideout, or whatever everyone else had going for them, right now.

So the showers are normal size, is what she’s saying. The hot springs of Nanda Parbat, they are not.

Sara reaches for the tap.

“What was the other question?” Nyssa asks.

“Hm?”

“You said, ‘Can I say something weird,’ and then you started talking about Laurel on an assumedly unrelated note, and I have no idea what you wanted to tell me in the first place.”

The water’s getting hot. It takes a minute. “Right.”

“So what did you want to say?”

Sara sucks in a breath through her nose. Tilts back her head, just to stretch her neck. “Oh. Uh. I was gonna say. I really missed seeing you naked.”

 

  
Nyssa’s lips brush the back of her neck. “That’s not weird.”

“I thought it might be a little too much too soon,” Sara says, repressing a shudder. “You know. We’re just getting started again.”

And Sara realizes, with a stunning clarity, that Nyssa doesn’t really have a sense of too much too soon. Never has.

She may realize this from Nyssa’s hand on the inside of her thigh.

“I missed the sight of you,” Nyssa murmurs. “Did you think I wouldn’t?”

Sara wets her lips. “I didn’t know what to think.”

Nyssa’s fingers trace upwards. She’s toying. Like she always does. “Get in the shower, Sara.”

“Yeah,” Sara agrees, suddenly feeling like her head is full of cotton. “Right. Yes.”

 

  
She gets two steps in before Nyssa grabs her by the wrists. It’s a quick turn, and her back is against the wall, hands pinned over her head.

This time, she actually does clench her thighs.

She expects a kiss. But Nyssa wants to take her time. She scans over Sara’s legs. Up to her hips, across her stomach. A lingering gaze over her breasts. Slower over her collarbone, her throat. To her lips.

Sara feels a little too exposed. She thinks this might be what Nyssa wants. “Still good?”

Nyssa manages a grin. “Still good.”

And that’s the kiss. Nyssa presses forward. She kisses with insistence. With purpose. Her mouth is like any other part of her body.

Trained. Utilized. Deadly.

Sara feels kind of breathless.

There’s something about it. About the way Nyssa will kiss and stop. Linger by Sara’s mouth, her lips just a breath from Sara’s own. And then she’ll go back in, sucking Sara’s lower lip into her mouth.

“Nys,” Sara breathes. “You’re kind of driving me crazy.”

She brushes against Sara’s chest.

Sara wonders, idly, if Nyssa knows how much Sara has missed her boobs, specifically. The way they hang on her, and how her nipples always seem so… weirdly proud of themselves. For being on Nyssa’s chest. They’re alwayskind of blush red and puffed, and Sara just… wow. Really missed them.

With a push forward, she frees her wrists. “Hold still,” she says.

Her hands find Nyssa’s waist.

 

  
Her breath makes goosebumps. They litter Nyssa’s skin, like a greeting. Like Nyssa’s body knows Sara is near, and is preparing.

She kisses the top of Nyssa’s breast. Remembering the feel of it under her lips. The weight and what Nyssa likes.

There’s a lot. It’s been a lot time. But she knows.

She scrapes with her teeth. Catches a blush-red buds between her lips.

Nyssa gives a moan of approval. And it’s always approval with her. Like she’s still training Sara to have sex with other women.

There’s tongue involved. The flicking of her tongue, and a small nip. And then she sucks it better. And keeps going.

A whine. Nyssa’s hands in her hair. “Sara.”

She takes it as a cue. Her hands slide against wet skin, from waist to hips. To ass. She grabs. And she pulls her mouth back.

Nyssa almost frowns.

So Sara moves with a brazen kind of intensity. Not giving Nyssa an inch. In any of this. Especially not between their bodies.

Lips against Nyssa’s ear. “I’m going to finger you until you cry, Nys.”

She savors the low rumble in Nyssa’s chest. “I don’t cry.”

Sara’s fingers dance around her hip. “We’ll see.”

 

  
(Later, when she is two fingers and three orgams in, Sara’s sure she manages to wrench out a hyper-pleasured sob. Nyssa will deny it, of course. But Sara knows.)


End file.
